Lembrança Efêmera
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: Ao perder a memória, Pacífica mora com Fulle até ser encontrada por Raquel, Bergens e Leopold. É Natal, então Fulle acha justo que todos comemorassem juntos, mas a princesa ainda é caçada pelos militares e seguidores de Mauser. OneShot


**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens de Scrapped Princess não me pertencem, e sim a Sakaki Ichiro. Tomei-os emprestado apenas para escrever uma história destinada a entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

**Lembrança Efêmera**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

A praia que costumeiramente era tranqüila fora invadida por inúmeros visitantes curiosos, apenas a observar e causar alvoroço com a situação anormal que transcorrera naquele dia.

Havia aqueles que se apressavam para pegar os pertences alheios boiando sobre a água; e aqueles também, que em busca de um ato nobre pelas mais diversas causas, percorriam a praia em busca de feridos.

Todas essas pessoas, ao caminharem sobre a areia encharcada, precisavam tomar cuidado adicional com os destroços dos barcos e das casas que beiravam a praia quando foram atingidos pelas enormes e estranhas ondas que alarmaram a cidade daquele mesmo dia.

O que ainda não tinham certeza era de como surgiram enormes peças de aço, que invadiram moradias e destruíram as construções próximas junto às ondas e algas. Restavam ainda gigantescas peças do metal fincadas na areia da praia, fora e dentro da água. Os moradores da cidade se perguntavam se as ondas tivessem carregado aqueles pedaços de aço que pareciam fazer parte de alguma coisa que talvez tivesse sido destruída. Os barcos eram em sua maioria feitos de madeira, ninguém se lembrava de nada que pudesse ter tal magnitude a ponto de precisar de componentes tão grandes.

Entretanto, esse era o menor dos problemas. Para muitos, a maior preocupação era coletar os objetos e móveis trazidos para a areia pelas águas.

Em um dos pontos extremos da praia, em que a multidão procurava não se aventurar, estava um rapaz de cabelos compridos e negros, presos por um grosso elástico arroxeado. Ele tinha um porte forte e alto, com olhar distante; os brincos reforçavam a imagem selvagem que contrastava com as roupas que deixavam a mostra seus braços fortes.

Era um ex-militar de dezoito anos que morava sozinho em um imóvel próprio. Servira o exército por três anos, mas desistiu da vida que tinha e tentou recomeçar. Atualmente lavava pratos—mesmo que quebrasse boa parte deles—em um bar. Seu nome era Fulle.

— Lançar Narak sem aviso, é? — suspirou ele cruzando os braços. — Eles não se importam com os efeitos, como essas ondas gigantes. Parece que não mudaram nada...

O ex-militar começou a andar por entre os escombros, seguindo seu caminho de volta, quando parou ao ver que, atrás de uma das peças de aço, uma garota olhava o mar. O que mais lhe chamou atenção nela foram as roupas estranhas, completamente por fora da moda da local. Certamente ela era uma forasteira, a julgar pelas vestes amarelas parcialmente ocultas pela capa vermelha e seu olhar alheio à desgraça que ocorrera na praia. Era loira e trazia no rosto uma expressão perdida.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ela logo que se virou e percebeu que o rapaz a encarava.

— Você deveria se identificar antes de perguntar — disse Fulle à estranha.

Estava curioso para saber o que ela fazia naquele lugar. Podia perceber que ela deveria ter por volta de dezesseis anos. Estava suja e levemente ferida pelos destroços da praia. Talvez ela tivesse algo a ver com o ocorrido.

— É verdade, mas eu não consigo me lembrar nem do meu nome — disse casualmente. — Você me conhece? — perguntou esperançosa.

- Não, desculpe.

"Uma pena", pensou Fulle. Tinha quase certeza de que ela estava envolvida... Agira tão meiga e calmamente, mas não seria útil em nada, já que estava sem memória.

— Sei...

— Até mais — disse ele saindo, ficando na dúvida se o melhor a ser feito era deixar a garota sozinha naquele estado.

Fulle pareceu sorrir internamente ao notar que a garota o seguia.

— Ei, por que está me seguindo? — perguntou virando-se para ela.

— Eu não conheço mais ninguém, devo encontrar alguém que me conhece se te seguir... — justificou ela.

— Como quiser — suspirou ele, voltando a caminhar.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Fulle — disse ele. Notou um sorrisinho por parte dela e parou. — Parece estar se divertindo muito para alguém que não se lembra de nada — ele sorriu também.

— Sério? — perguntou ela parecendo confusa. — Então talvez eu não deva me lembrar de nada mesmo!

* * *

Depois de tê-lo seguido, a moça passou a ser chamada de Pâmela, por ser o nome da antiga gata de estimação do jovem ex-militar.

Pouco depois que Fulle passara a morar com a garota, escutara boatos no bar de que a Princesa Amaldiçoada estava desaparecida, e que uma garota loira de olhos azuis parecida com ela fora avistada perto da costa da cidade de Sauer.

A descrição de Pâmela coincidia perfeitamente com a da princesa procurada. Mais do que isso, o fato da misteriosa garota ter aparecido logo quando a princesa desapareceu era suspeito. Mas Fulle não acreditava que aquela garota pudesse ser alguma ameaça para Dustvin. Como o nascimento daquela garota poderia predizer a destruição do mundo?

Convenceu-se de que ela estava completamente indefesa quando, na volta de um dia no banho, ela agarrou seu braço assustada com uma carroça.

"_Às vezes sinto que estou sendo perseguida"_, dissera ela. _"Alguém está me procurando"_.

Fulle já mal conseguia sustentar-se sozinho antes de conhecê-la—a situação ficara ainda pior com duas bocas a serem alimentadas.

Como ele nada demonstrava ou falava, fora difícil para a garota com amnésia descobrir o porquê de comer só pão, queijo e—muito raramente—sanduíches feitos pela dona do bar em que o rapaz trabalhava. Por vontade própria, arranjara um emprego para ajudar com a renda. Para sua sorte, um músico chamado Kidaf Gillot conseguira que fosse contratada por um grupo de teatro que atuava em um galpão. Kidaf Gillot fora muito gentil para um estranho. Pâmela começou a trabalhar, então, na peça como um cavalo.

Este mesmo homem contratara Winia, uma tímida menina de cabelos ruivos, como vendedora e, como ator, Leopold Scorpse—um aprendiz de cavaleiro.

A partir de Leopold, Fulle e Pâmela conheceram mais duas pessoas que sabiam sobre o passado da garota: Raquel e Bergens. Apresentaram-se como irmã e pai da moça, alegando terem se separado devido a um acidente com seu navio causado pelo lançamento de Narak.

As informações se encaixavam perfeitamente, de como Pâmela, apresentada como Pacífica Casull, encontrava-se sem memórias na praia no dia em que Fulle a achou. Mas, de alguma forma, tinha certeza de que outros fatos mais importantes estavam sendo omitidos.

Afinal, quem era ele para ter direito de impedir que a irmã de Pâmela, ou melhor, Pacífica, tirasse a loira dali? Como um ex-militar com o passado manchado de sangue podia cogitar em impedir que aquela garota tão pura fosse embora?

A verdade é que não precisara fazer esforço algum, já que Pâmela prontamente recusou deixar o lugar, e—para a surpresa de Fulle—a sinistra irmã da garota pediu sua permissão para que Pâmela continue a morar ali por um tempo.

Ainda por cima, Raquel disse sentir-se em dívida com ele e os convidou para passarem juntos a noite de Natal. Pâmela não queria ir, mas ele agradeceu e aceitou o convite.

Os dias passavam vagarosamente para Pacífica, que apenas observava frustrada Fulle preparando-se para a festa de Natal com sua "irmã" e seu "pai".

* * *

Com as mãos trêmulas e pernas bambas, Pacífica agarrava-se ao braço de Fulle enquanto caminhavam para o local indicado pelos anfitriões.

O lugar era estreito, em uma rua mal encarada. Esse fato fez com que Fulle ficasse ligeiramente preocupado com o que realmente aconteceria ali dentro, então prontamente trouxe Pacífica para mais perto de si, sem que ela notasse.

Sem achar uma campainha, bateu três vezes na porta de madeira que caía aos pedaços. Sem muita demora, alguém correra aos tropeços e abrira a porta de uma só vez com brutalidade.

— Senhorita Pacífica, Senhor Fulle... Bem vindos! — cumprimentou ofegante o homem alto que se apresentara como Bergens, o pai da garota.

"Senhorita Pacífica?" estranhou Fulle. Um pai não chamaria a filha tão formalmente.

— Pâmela — corrigiu-o Pacífica sem notar a formalidade.

Bergens os guiou por um estreito corredor mal iluminado, encenando estar levemente incomodado com a filha agarrada ao braço de Fulle. Na verdade, fora uma atuação miserável—podia-se notar claramente que estava gostando da situação.

No final do corredor, havia mais uma porta. Esta, em sua extremidade inferior, deixava a iluminação proveniente do outro cômodo transparecer, o que deixou o jovem ex-militar mais tranqüilo.

Por mais que Bergens tivesse escancarado a porta de uma só vez, Fulle sentia a hesitação da garota trêmula agarrada a ele.

O cômodo apresentado parecia não fazer parte de todo o conjunto, julgando pela aparência do corredor atravessado e da porta pela qual entraram, Fulle jamais pensariam que tal vasto e bem cuidado salão encontrava-se ali.

O silêncio que pairava no local desaparecera e dera lugar aos outros dois presentes hesitantes se levantando ao mesmo tempo para cumprimentar os recém chegados.

Raquel sorriu ao ver Fulle e Pacífica tão próximos; já a reação de Leopold fora exatamente a oposta—ficara horrorizado e cada vez mais preocupado com sua "noiva".

Ao ver que não havia perigo e que já estavam seguros, o ex-militar soltou-se de Pacífica, que apertava seu braço com cada vez mais força, fincando suas unhas no rapaz, que apenas emitiu um "ai" sem qualquer tipo de emoção.

A moça de cabelos negros aproximou-se temerosa dos dois, primeiro cumprimentando Fulle com um abraço formal desejando feliz Natal e parou em frente à irmã, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos antes de envolvê-la nos braços, insegura.

Pacífica não queria que aquela estranha que deveria chamar de irmã ficasse tão próxima, mas quando ela olhou em seus olhos, alguma coisa dentro dela gritou e olhou-a de volta como se consentisse.

— Fico feliz que tenham vindo — disse Raquel com um sorriso sincero após soltar a irmã. — Por favor, sentem-se.

Eles se dirigiram para a mesa onde estavam sentados.

— Algumas coisas precisam ser esclarecidas — começou ela logo depois de murmurar um "_Pode comer_" para Pacífica, que encarava temerosa as cerejas que estavam dentro de uma cesta com várias frutas sobre a mesa.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Fulle sem cerimônias, apontando para Bergens. A formalidade com a qual ele tratara Pacífica mais cedo realmente o intrigara; mas ele acreditou que Raquel fosse verdadeiramente a irmã da garota.

— Seu nome é Bergens. Ele não é nosso pai, é um amigo que está nos ajudando a sobreviver nesta cidade e ocultar a verdadeira identidade de Pâmela — disse Raquel visivelmente perturbada em ter de chamar sua irmã por um nome diferente do que estava habituada.

Fulle não disse nada, continuou a encarar a morena sem expressão.

— Minha irmã tem sangue real — confessou Raquel, tensa. — Ela é uma princesa, mas logo quando nasceu ela passou a viver no campo com minha família.

Pacífica levantou lentamente seus olhos da cesta de frutas conforme absorvia o que a irmã dissera. Inúmeras emoções transpareciam em seu rosto, mas não alcançavam seus olhos.

Primeiro, descrença. Ela, Pâmela, completamente amnésica, uma princesa? Absurdo! E, se realmente tivesse sangue real, por que fora criada no campo com outra família?

Finalmente, horror. Não sabia ao certo o que pensar a respeito do que Raquel falava. Por um lado, achava que ela era maluca, mas por outro, queria poder acreditar por não ter memórias anteriores do acidente com Narak.

Beirando o desespero, olhou para Fulle, buscando compreender a expressão indefinida em seu rosto, mas não teve sucesso.

— Uma profecia predisse que a princesa seria o "veneno que destruiria o mundo" em seu décimo sexto aniversário. Como conseqüência, ela foi jogada de um penhasco quando era bebê — prosseguiu Raquel séria. — Contudo, ela conseguiu sobreviver e recebeu o nome de "Princesa Amaldiçoada" por causa de seu destino.

— A Profecia de Grendel número 5111 — disse Fulle, ainda guardando consigo qualquer tipo de emoção que pudesse decifrar seus pensamentos.

— Você conhece? — perguntou Pacífica espantada. Ela tinha certeza de que aquela história fora inventada na hora, assim como inventaram que o tal de Bergens era seu pai; mas se Fulle confirmava, aquilo seria verdade?

— Esta mesma princesa — interrompeu-a Raquel vendo que não tinha muito tempo — foi salva por um mago da corte e adotada pela família Casull—a minha família. Desde que meus pais morreram, eu e meu irmão Shannon viemos protegendo essa princesa para fugir de seu injusto e insano destino.

Pairou, então, o silêncio no salão. Os outros presentes além de Fulle e Pacífica pareciam ter sido esquecidos por Raquel, mesmo porque eles pareciam prendiam ao máximo a respiração.

— Essa princesa é você, Pâmela — Raquel disse gentilmente. — Seu nome é Pacífica Casull.

Fulle não conseguia se perdoar por pensar que ela era a Princesa Amaldiçoada quando a conheceu. Não era impossível—aliás, seu pensamento era plausível, mas ela era inocente e alegre demais para ser a futura destruidora do mundo.

— Se você quer parecer que o que diz é verdade, poderia me dizer como você e seu irmão a protegiam se ela é procurada por todo o mundo? Como ex-militar, sei muito bem que o que mais querem é a cabeça dessa princesa que não existe — disse Fulle querendo acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

— Eu fui bem ensinada, controlo bem a magia e formo barreiras desde pequena. Shannon é o melhor espadachim que já conheci, e a pessoa que ele mais ama e preza em todo mundo é nossa irmã — disse ela em um tom mais melancólico.

— E onde está o seu irmão agora? — perguntou prontamente.

— Nos separamos... com o incidente com Narak. Estávamos em uma nave, chamada Skid, e o lançamento de Narak foi por nossa causa—descobriram nossa localização e tudo o que consegui fazer foi proteger os tripulantes, enquanto Shannon lutava com os PeaceMakers do lado de fora, então os paradeiros foram diferentes. Nem o senhor Bergens, Leopold ou Winia estavam conosco—nos encontramos aqui em Sauer por acaso.

— As pessoas da costa... perderam suas casas e pertences... por minha causa? – perguntou atônita Pacífica, com o olhar perdido na travessa de frutas de aperitivo que residia sobre a mesa. — Se eu causei tudo isso, porque vocês continuaram me protegendo?! – bradou, levantando os olhos para encarar a irmã. – Por que não me entregaram a quem me procurava?!

— Você não fez nada, Pâmela, essa profecia é uma farsa! — manifestou-se Fulle, visivelmente irritado com o conto da Princesa Amaldiçoada.

— De que adianta esperar até meu próximo aniversário se já causo mal antes de "destruir o mundo"? — rebateu ela alterada. Tinha alguma coisa querendo explodir em sua mente. Ela tinha de lembrar de alguma coisa, mas ela sabia que não queria lembrar—vivia tão bem com Fulle, pra que carregar lembranças desagradáveis? Por que deveria se lembrar daquilo que conseguira esquecer?

— Eu não acredito nessas bobagens — disse o ex-militar com leve impaciência na voz.

— Mas deveria — manifestou-se Leopold cansado de manter-se calado frente à intimidade de Pacífica e Fulle. — Por isso que Pacífica não deve ficar com alguém como você. Vai ser capturada antes mesmo que você saiba o que está acontecendo.

— Eu duvido que você possa fazer melhor — desafiou-o Fulle. — O que um aprendiz de cavaleiro pode fazer contra os militares? Você precisa ser muito mais do que um bom cavaleiro para derrotar qualquer um deles.

— Primeiro, é preciso aprender a doutrina — respondeu Leopold entre os dentes, levantando-se da mesa, como Fulle já havia feito.

— Que doutrina? Se você fosse um cavaleiro de verdade, sua maior tarefa seria cortar a cabeça da princesa! Concorda que ela deve ficar com quem pode melhor protegê-la?

Mas Leopold não retrucou quando Pacífica abraçou o braço de Fulle, tentando puxá-lo para trás, apartando a briga. Ela tentava murmurar qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia. Ela se lembrara de poucas coisas, mas sabia que eram memórias reais. Seu corpo tremia enquanto caminhava até a irmã:

— Raquel-nee! — chorou ela abraçando a mais velha, soluçando algumas vezes.

Choque passou pelos olhos de Leopold, o que fez com que ele se esquecesse completamente que Fulle estava a sua frente, assim como o outro se esquecera também da discussão.

— Ela parece perigosa para você? — perguntou Fulle friamente a Leopold.

O som de três fortes batidas na porta ecoou pelo salão.

Bergens se apressou para atender aos chamados. Correu pelo estreito corredor, não se esquecendo de encostar a porta pela qual passava.

Ao destrancar a fechadura da porta que levava para o exterior do estabelecimento, deparou-se com diversos militares e seguidores de Mauser encarando-o como se conseguissem ver através de sua carne e focassem a princesa mais à frente.

— B-boa noite, senhores! — cumprimentou ele tentando parecer natural, mas suava frio temendo que o reconhecessem como sacerdote de Mauser. — Feliz Natal! O que desejam em tão formosa noite?

— Feliz Natal — cumprimentou de volta o militar que batera na porta. Interpretando seu semblante, Bergens sabia bem aquela era a última coisa que ele tinha a desejar. — Estamos fazendo uma ronda na cidade...

— Querem caixinha, não é? — cortou-o Bergens afobado antes do homem pedir para entrar no lugar em busca da Princesa Amaldiçoada. — O trabalho de vocês este ano foi muito bom! Já até tinha deixado separado—esperem um segundo que já vou buscar.

Ele bateu a porta e correu pelo corredor, entrando no salão com violência. Procurou pelo pequeno saco de ouro que já haviam deixado preparado com antecedência e pegou um peru assado decorado com batatas cozidas na cozinha, apenas fazendo um sinal para Raquel, que já entendera o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto Bergens corria afobado com as coisas nas mãos, ela se apressou em proteger Pacífica com uma barreira.

— Aqui está a recompensa pelo trabalho árduo de vocês — disse Bergens forçando um sorriso e entregando o ouro e o gordo peru assado nas mãos dos subordinados mais atrás. — Tenham uma boa noite e um feliz Natal!

Antes que ele conseguisse fechar a porta por completo, o militar que batera na porta o impediu.

— Você nos entendeu mal — disse ele impaciente, tirando Bergens do caminho no corredor estreito e começando a caminhar por ele. – Estamos aqui para fazer uma vistoria. Você por acaso não está escondendo nenhuma garota loira de olhos azuis aqui, está?

— N-não senhor! — respondeu Bergens seguindo-os em passos apressados. — Estou só comemorando o Natal com minha família e amigos...

Para o alívio de Bergens, quando abriram a porta do corredor, depararam-se com o vasto salão e a mesa de madeira com um ceia colorida e diversificada, com apenas duas pessoas à mesa, Raquel e Leopold.

Fulle correra com Pacífica para a cozinha para escondê-la enquanto Bergens distraía os militares e seguidores de Mauser.

— Prometa que não fará barulho — pediu Fulle espremendo-se com Pacífica no tubo de ventilação do teto da cozinha.

— Prometo — confirmou Pacífica assustada.

— Prometa que não importa o que ouvir ou pressentir, não sairá daqui até que um de nós venha buscá-la.

Quando ela confirmou, Fulle começou a descer dali. Seus pés tocarem o chão e seu olhar se encontrou com o da loira assustada mais acima. Era uma das poucas vezes em que ela não estava sorrindo, mas, ainda sim, mantinha-se firme—ela era muito mais forte do que aparentava ser. Mal conseguia conter sua vontade de abraçá-la, dizer que não precisava ser tão forte, afinal, era tão frágil... Limitou-se a sustentar o olhar, sem perceber que estava parado em meio a uma situação imprópria para não fazer nada.

— Agora me prometa você que vai ficar bem — sussurrou Pacífica, sentindo que ele ia embora.

— Vou sim... — prometeu ele, fazendo pouco caso e deixando a cozinha, temeroso com a segurança da garota.

Quando Fulle saiu da pequena copa, começou a atravessar outro corredor para chegar ao salão onde se instaurara o jantar.

— Não estamos com nenhuma garota assim, meu senhor – respondeu Raquel amavelmente após todas as tentativas de Bergens de soar convincente.

— Gostaríamos de inspecionar a casa.

— Deixe só nosso amigo sair do banheiro, será desagradável se vocês entrarem lá com ele dentro... — incrementou Leo, estranhando a demora do outro.

Fulle saiu do corredor e não fora percebido pelos militares ou seguidores de Mauser. Ao que parecia, seu jeito calmo ajudava em muitas coisas.

— Voltei — disse ele sem emoção.

Os presentes se viraram para vê-lo, e tiveram uma surpresa maior ainda quando o comandante dos militares exclamou:

— Lace! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! Passamos em sua casa mais cedo, mas na noite de Natal não era provável que você estivesse lá sozinho.

— Alô, Slay — cumprimentou Fulle. — Vim passar o Natal com eles.

— Não sabia que comemorava o Natal...

— Eles me forçaram — justificou Fulle indiferente; parecia uma desculpa convincente o bastante.

— Esta é uma ótima oportunidade para se juntar a nós novamente! Mesmo que tenha desistido, você ainda é considerado um reserva no exército, sabia?

— Não estou interessado — disse ele sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se de um cálice de vinho.

Slay pareceu desconcertado e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho diferente por alguns segundos, porém deu às costas ao ex-militar e foi inspecionar a casa, seguido por mais soldados.

Os seguidores de Mauser retinham seus olhares em Bergens, achando que seu rosto lhes era familiar, e quando finalmente o reconheceram, requisitaram-no para procurar a Princesa Amaldiçoada pela noite. Para não levantar suspeitas, ele aceitou ir com eles.

— Ao que parece ela não está aqui — suspirou Slay decepcionado quando terminara sua inspeção. — Vamos embora.

Eles seguiram para a porta de saída, juntamente com Bergens. Slay, porém, não saiu antes de lançar um olhar letal a Fulle, que fingiu não ver e continuou a comer forçadamente.

Quando a porta foi verdadeiramente trancada por Leo, Fulle se apressou até a tubulação da cozinha para retirar Pacífica dali enquanto Raquel abria um buraco na parede dos fundos do estabelecimento.

Em questão de minutos, estavam saindo pelos fundos, correndo aparentemente sem rumo.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou Fulle achando imprudência da irmã da princesa correr a esmo pela noite enquanto as forças militares procuravam por ela.

— Para a Cidade Sagrada de Grendel — esclareceu ela. — Eu os levarei até os cavalos e voltarei para procurar Shannon aqui em Sauer. Nos encontraremos lá—vocês já são esperados por Winia mais à frente.

Fulle corria segurando pela mão, Pacífica—que muitas vezes diminuía o passo pelo cansaço. Leo evitava olhar para os dois no percurso, invadido pelo ciúme.

— Shannon! — exclamou Raquel parando de correr e olhando para as árvores mal iluminadas atrás deles, pensando ter visto o irmão passar por elas. — Continuem sem mim. Leo, guie-os! Nos encontraremos na Cidade Sagrada!

Raquel deu meia volta e se perdeu na noite.

A montaria estava mais à frente, embora Winia não estivesse ali e só houvesse estranhamente dois cavalos amarrados a uma árvore.

Sentindo que aquilo não estava certo, Fulle montou Pacífica no cavalo negro e o soltou-o do tronco da árvore. Leopold montou no cavalo branco que restara, libertando-o também. Por último o ex-militar montou no cavalo negro, puxando Pacífica para junto de si, seguramente contra seu corpo.

Mal continuaram a correr quando das sombras apareceu a montaria do exército, galopando em direção a eles. Junto com os cavalos, chegara a chuva, que piorava a visibilidade dos fugitivos na noite.

— Continuem seguindo! — exclamou Fulle. — Eu vou ficar e atrasá-los. Scorpse, você toma conta dela!

— O quê?! Espera aí, eu...

— Você vai protegê-la ou não vai?! — bradou Fulle, sem tempo a perder. – Você quer ser um cavaleiro, não quer? Proteja-a!

— Fulle!! — gritou Pacífica, virando-se de costas para contê-lo—mas ele já tinha saltado na estrada.

Ela ameaçou parar seu cavalo, mas Leo pegou as rédeas dela para si, encarando a garota com seriedade.

— Nós vamos em frente.

Conforme a estrada prosseguia, ele se sentia o vilão de um conto de fadas, aquele que tentava estragar o romance dos protagonistas. No fim das contas, quem fora tentar impedir os militares de capturar Pacífica fora Fulle e não ele. Em respeito a ele, era justo que cumprisse o desejo do outro de proteger Pacífica, porque aquele ex-militar, embora Leo teimasse em não admitir, era muito mais forte e bem treinado que ele.

Leo esforçava-se em impedir a princesa de olhar para trás, mas partia-lhe o coração vê-la chorando tão inconsolavelmente.

"Realmente um Natal perfeito!" pensava, tentando impedir que Pacífica cambaleante caísse do cavalo.

Achando que seria impossível prosseguir daquela forma, Leo aproximou-se mais do cavalo dela e estendeu a mão:

— Venha para cá — disse temeroso da rejeição. Não queria mais vê-la chorar.

Sentiu-se completo quando ela colocou sua mão trêmula e fria sobre a sua. Usando toda sua força de vontade e desejo de tê-la perto, puxou-a para seu próprio cavalo, ajeitado-a a sua frente.

Abraçava-a como podia, esperando que os soluços cessassem, desejando que aquilo tudo não passasse de um sonho, que ela ainda possuísse sua memória, e que ela soubesse o quanto ele a amava...

Carregando-a daquela forma, sentia-se um herói—um verdadeiro cavaleiro incapaz de acreditar que sua maior tarefa seria matar aquele puro anjo desfeito em lágrimas. Afinal, como poderia matá-la? Ela seria sua esposa, com certeza...

Foi quando ela o apertou com mais força que percebeu que estavam sendo seguidos. Não eram tantos militares quanto da outra vez, mas ainda sim eram muitos. O que acontecera com Fulle?

Leo aumentou a velocidade do cavalo e continuou seguindo a estrada. Quanto ainda faltava para chegar na Cidade Sagrada?

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma flecha atingiu em cheio a pata direita traseira do cavalo branco, fazendo com que ele tombasse. Conseqüentemente, Pacífica e Leo caíram na terra úmida pela chuva.

Leopold ralara-se superficialmente, e a princesa não sofrera arranhão algum por ele tê-la protegido e amortecido durante a queda. Antes que a garota pudesse agradecê-lo, foi agarrada por dois homens. Outros dois soldados apareceram e seguraram Leo pelos braços.

— Pacífica! — Gritava ele inutilmente, tentando se libertar dos braços que o prendiam.

Ela conseguiu estender um braço em direção a ele, mas logo foi contida pelos militares que a prendiam, fazendo com que eles a segurassem com mais força. A dor a fazia gritar.

Leo estava imobilizado, ferido por qualquer mínimo movimento, apenas assistindo os homens torturarem a princesa. A _sua_ princesa. A mais bela e gentil entre todas as princesas. A princesa que deveria morrer. A princesa que deveria matar.

— Onde está Fulle?! — perguntou Pacífica enchendo-se de coragem a Slay que surgira com um profundo ferimento no ombro.

— Para alguém com o passado manchado de sangue como o nosso, era utópico tentar viver uma vida normal — respondeu o militar com o olhar perdido. — Ele sabia o que aconteceria desde que a abrigou em sua casa. Não somos tolos, ele também não era. Só não entendo o porquê...

Slay continuou falando, lamentando-se por Fulle, deveriam ter sido amigos, companheiros no exército, podia-se notar a mágoa em sua voz, o pesar que pendia em seus ombros, o olhar que tentava não transparecer tristeza. Mas Pacífica não estava mais escutando. Tremia descontroladamente, assustando aqueles que a prendiam, com sua respiração inconstante e os olhos arregalados e fixos no chão.

— Você não... você não fez... — murmurava ela baixinho encarando Slay com os olhos marejados.

Começou a gritar por Fulle antes que a jogassem nos ombros e a levassem dali. Leopold apenas observava, imobilizado, sem conseguir se libertar dos militares.

Como pudera Fulle atrasá-los e morrer com honra quando ele mesmo não pudera fazer nada por Pacífica? Era tão inútil a esse ponto?! Fulle o mandara protegê-la... Estava certo de que Fulle tinha chances de vencer o exército sozinho. Ou pelo menos, mantinha viva a esperança.

Enquanto Leo se debatia e esperneava, só conseguiu ver, em uma fração de segundo, alguns militares e seguidores de Mauser caídos no chão e Pacífica, de olhos cerrados, nos braços de um homem de cabelos compridos.

Leopold era carregado para mais longe por aqueles que o seguravam, mas não retirava seus olhos do homem, que quando se virou, pôde perceber que não era quem pensava que era. Mas se ele estava ali, onde estava Raquel?

Sua pergunta logo foi respondida quando ela apareceu e levou ao chão os soldados restantes, libertando-o. Quando olhou novamente mais a frente, Pacífica e o rapaz haviam sumido.

* * *

— Sua boba — murmurava o rapaz por diversas vezes, já a carregando por um bom tempo, olhando por vezes para o rosto dela no escuro—sem conseguir ver muita coisa.

Raquel dissera que ela perdera a memória e recuperara só um pouco dela naquela mesma noite de Natal... Será que ele estava inserido nestas memórias? Ficara ainda mais apreensivo quando ela começou a abrir vagarosamente os olhos cerrados.

— Fulle...? — sussurrou a princesa fracamente, colocando as mãos no rosto do rapaz.

Ele parou de andar, imóvel. Por entre as árvores, uma fraca luz se propagava, juntamente com a chuva que caía e Pacífica pôde olhar melhor para o rosto daquele que a segurava. Percebeu que não se tratava de Fulle. Na realidade, não era nenhum rosto conhecido, nem ao menos familiar. Soltou-se dos braços dele, que continuava parado com uma expressão atônita.

Pacífica pensou em fugir, mas o olhar machucado do rapaz de cabelos negros à sua frente a impelia. Sentiu-se culpada e se aproximou com cautela.

— Desculpa... Quem é você? — perguntou ela. — Você me conhece?

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou ele em choque, dor em seus olhos.

Antes que Pacífica pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou explicar a si mesma porque doía ver a expressão do rapaz, ele sacou sua espada e postou-se na frente dela, em pose defensiva. Apareceram duas mulheres de olhos estreitos, uma delas de cabelos loiros e a outra de cabelos pretos.

— Swim! — exclamou o rapaz para a de cabelos negros.

— Nós viemos buscar a Providence Breaker — ela ignorou o chamado e apontou para Pacífica. — Não resista e a entregue.

— E vocês acham que eu vou mesmo ficar parado olhando vocês a levarem? — ele desafiou entre os dentes.

— Você ainda vai proteger essa garota? — perguntou a de cabelos loiros. — O mundo está à beira da destruição por causa dela. Ela vale mesmo mais do que o mundo?

— E este mundo vale alguma coisa? — retrucou ele arrogante. — O que será salvo se a matarem? O mundo vale mais do que ela? Qual é o valor do mundo se minha irmã não pode viver nele?! Não posso proteger o mundo. Não sou Deus ou um Peacemaker... Entre protegê-la e matá-la, a protegerei até o fim!

— Shannon-nii... — reconheceu Pacífica. Shannon virou-se para encará-la com um brilho indefinido nos olhos.

Quando as duas Peacemakers ameaçaram chegar mais perto, Shannon pegou a mão da irmã e a postou atrás de uma árvore, voltando logo em seguida para encarar as mulheres estranhas.

Pacífica mal podia escutar sua própria respiração, então seria impossível escutar a conversa do irmão, ou os passos que se aproximavam dela.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, mãos selaram sua boca e a agarraram para trás. Impossibilitada de gritar, apenas escutou a voz de Leo:

— Calma, Pâmela, sou eu... — e assim dizendo, soltou a garota.

— Pâmela? — perguntou ela sem entender. — Alô! Meu nome é Pacífica! — zombou ela.

Sem entender onde ela estava tentando chegar com aquilo, Leo a guiou pela floresta até achar uma clareira com barracas já montadas, porém completamente deserta.

— O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? — perguntou Pacífica quando ele fez com que ela se sentasse.

— Aqui será nosso acampamento. Os membros da Flecha Obstinada chegarão em breve, saíram apenas para ir ajudar seu irmão com os Peacemakers.

— Leo... O que tenho feito nos últimos tempos? Por que estou aqui...?

— Hein? — perguntou Leopold confuso.

— Eu não consigo me lembrar — explicou ela. — É como se estivesse um buraco na minha memória depois que estávamos na Skid... O que _você_ faz aqui?

— E-eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu com você — mentiu ele apressadamente. — Ninguém sabe ao certo, porque os tripulantes de Skid se separaram e ficaram vagando na cidade de Sauer. Eu cheguei depois de vocês, com Winia...

— Ah... Vocês só me encontraram agora?

— S-sim — mentiu temeroso.

— Hum... Estranho. Não se lembrar das coisas é horrível... Tem alguma coisa faltando, mas eu não sei o que é.

— Deve ser impressão sua...

— Em todo caso, por que estou com estas roupas? — perguntou Pacífica olhando para si mesma.

— Você deve ter se vestido assim porque hoje é Natal — disse ele sem saber o que responderia se ela perguntasse como as conseguira, mas esse não foi o caso.

— Feliz Natal! — desejou ela, perdendo-se em seu calendário mental. — Então eu vou me trocar que está difícil de correr com elas. Onde estão minhas roupas?

— Na barraca de Shannon — disse ele apontando para uma barraca.

Ela entrou e logo voltou com suas roupas amarelas habituais parcialmente ocultas pela capa vermelha, segurando o vestido vermelho nas mãos e caminhando até Leo.

— É um vestido bonito — comentou ela dobrando-o.

Com um movimento brusco de Pacífica para evitar uma provável queda no gramado, caiu das vestes que ela carregava a ficha de madeira com um símbolo talhado do banho que Fulle dera a ela por esquecerem de devolver na hora.

— O que é isto? — perguntou ela a Leo, que apenas encarava o objeto, achando mesmo que Fulle dera a ela.

O cavaleiro apenas a observou por alguns segundos, enquanto ela encarava o objeto, mas foram suficientes para os olhos dela começarem a marejar, e escorrerem lágrimas por seu rosto.

— P-Pacífica!

— Por que estou chorando? — perguntou ela. — Eu não sei o porquê... Apenas dói.

Leo continuou mirando-a em choque, enquanto as lágrimas silenciosas se transformavam em muitas mais, fazendo com que ela se curvasse no chão, aos soluços, tremendo tanto que mal conseguia segurar a ficha de madeira nas mãos geladas, perguntando-se o porquê de tudo aquilo.

Sem saber o que fazer diante da situação e sentindo-se culpado por não ter morrido no lugar de Fulle, Leo colocou uma de suas mãos nas costas da princesa curvada. Decidiu que não contaria sobre Fulle a ela, seria pior se ela se lembrasse que ele morrera para protegê-la.

— Desculpa... Desculpe-me, por favor — pedia ele esperando que as memórias anteriores de Pacífica o escutassem.

— Por que está me pedindo desculpas? — perguntou a moça erguendo o rosto para encará-lo, ainda chorando. — Não é sua culpa que eu esteja assim.

Ele a abraçou contra o peito, mas ela continuou chorando, completamente frágil, abraçando Leo com cada vez mais força.

Alguma coisa dentro dela doía, mas era confortada pelo abraço de Leo, embora a dor só aumentasse. Mais agonizante do que não saber o que era, era a certeza de que era algo que não deveria esquecer.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!! Complicado quando não se tem nada para se basear... Nunca li nenhuma fic de Scrapped Princess! Não tinha nem o que fazer. Em todo caso, a fic está pronta, e foi especialmente desenvolvida para o 26º Desafio do fórum Mundo dos Fics. Tive de sair um pouquinho do cânon para que a fic desse certo. Na verdade, nem sei se no continente Dustvin o Natal é comemorado...**

**Espero que tenham gostado, eu fiquei contente com o resultado! \o/**

**ESPERO QUE TODOS TIVERAM UM FELIZ NATAL! TENHAM UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO!**

**Muito obrigada a todos!! Espero reviews!!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


End file.
